


Тише мыши

by Ксенош (xenosha)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Epic Fail, Gen, Humor, Thieves Guild
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/%D0%9A%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%88
Summary: Первое правило вора: не верь коту, умеющему кидаться огненными шарами.





	Тише мыши

За стеной снова громыхнуло, и Килик раздражённо подумал, что чертов кот всё-таки переусердствует. Он бы врезал по стене, как если бы они были в таверне и Дж'зарго храпел в соседней комнате, но лаз был настолько узким, что не хватало места для взмаха рукой.

Выбора не оставалось, и Довакину пришлось молча продолжать путь, тихо пыхтя и агрессивно работая локтями. Чтоб он ещё хоть раз брал работу у этого старого шутника…

Вообще, Делвин, конечно, был не виноват. Кажется, он даже порывался предупредить, что обокрасть семейство Скрибониев просто ко всем даэдра невозможно, но когда это Довакин, Победитель Пожирателя Миров, слушал старших?

Ничего, Делвин ему ещё эль будет проставлять за это дельце.

За стеной снова громыхнуло; раздался женский крик. Впрочем, испуганный, а не болезненный – значит, Дж'зарго все же придерживается плана.

Пока каджит пугает истеричных аристократов своими новейшими, экспериментальными, совершенно безвредными огненными шарами – за которые, кстати, ему даже штрафа вменить не получится! – Килик проберется в спальню главы семейства и заберёт всё. 

То, что Скрибонии просто обожают коллекционировать самые свежие системы охраны - Дж'зарго со смесью восторга и отвращения рассказывал о каком-то типе, модифицировавшем огненные руны так, чтобы они выжгли только чужака, но не тронули ни своих, ни мебель, - дело несколько осложняло, конечно. Но недостаточно, чтобы Довакин остановился.

Поэтому Килик полз по узкому пространству между стенами, молясь всем богам и даэдра, чтобы обитатели дома дружно сбежали ругаться на буйного кота у входа.

Вообще, к удивлению босмера, все пока шло нормально. Никаких тебе крыс, кусающих за ляжки, отверстия вентиляции на нормальном уровне, даже любовных парочек, шустро собирающих вещи. Вот казалось бы: аристократический дом, некогда известный, даже, в общем-то, старинный, а никаких тебе скелетов!

Сейчас главное не накаркать.

Килик продолжал двигаться, вспоминая планировку здания. Он зашёл с задней части дома – повар за кружкой долго жаловался на то, что у него на кухне щель такая, что мыши целые торты утащить могут. Естественно, преувеличивал, но кухня, во всяком случае, почти не охранялась.

Мыши, кстати, действительно иногда показывались: высовывали носы, смотрели в горящие ночным зрением глаза босмера и спешно убегали. Очаровательные, умные создания! 

В отличие от котов. Килик оказался достаточно близко, чтобы услышать голос Дж'зарго. Слов за шумом было не разобрать, но истерический восторг – видимо, от рекламирования своих инноваций – вполне. 

Главное, чтобы он не сорвался с роли настойчивого, но вежливого коммерсанта-изобретателя на роль чрезмерно болтливого и нервного, а, значит, подозрительного мага. Эти аристократы даже в мухе могут заподозрить шпиона. 

Ладно. Сейчас это неважно. Сейчас нужно повернуть сюда, и за этой стеной будет Оно – Святилище Скрибониев, Полное Злата и Драгоценностей.

Но это так, хобби. Делвин передал, что особенно там интересна золотая статуэтка, которую во времена сотворения мира, а то и чуточку раньше вручили одной из женщин этого рода, которая писала неплохие книжонки. Вроде как даже в награду за ее писанины. 

Ух, лишь бы в карман куртки уместилась… Хотя в крайнем случае можно выложить бутылку вина. Да-а, главе семейства точно понадобится выпить, когда он поймет, что его избавил от лишнего имущества сам Довак…

Раздался грохот. Стена перед лицом Килика загорелась, и его обдало жаром; с губ само собой сорвалось заклинание холода, и дерево покорно погасло.

Ну, то, что от него осталось. А потом отвалилось.

Судя по выражению морды Дж'зарго, он ясно осознавал, кто сегодня останется без хвоста. А вот многочисленное имперское семейство не осознавало совершенно ничего.

Килик спешно натянул на лицо улыбку и отвесил глубокий поклон публике. Он буквально чувствовал щёлканье извилин, которые пытались свернуться в какую-нибудь внятную, дельную идею. 

В голове лез только процесс отрывания коту ушей. Инновации, чтоб ему даэдра под зад!..

\- Как вы можете видеть, заклинание моего партнёра отлично реагирует на наличие посторонних в пределах досягаемости!

Дж'зарго мякнул что-то поддерживающее.

\- В конце концов, нет рекламы лучше, чем демонстрация, не так ли? – как можно ослепительнее улыбнулся босмер. В толпе он расслышал одобрительные смешки.

Ладно. Если сегодня их не бросят в тюрьму, каджиту он оставит половинку хвоста.

Надо было на дело мышь брать!


End file.
